


just as much heaven

by bullseye



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Aftercare, Barebacking, Bestiality, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, Fisting, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Situational Humiliation, Trans Male Character, Underage Drinking, Vomiting, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bullseye/pseuds/bullseye
Summary: One of Sawatari Shingo's routine sleepovers with his friends becomes a little less routine when he gets the idea to add some alcohol to the mix...and then Kakimoto's dog gets ideas of his own.





	just as much heaven

**Author's Note:**

> this is a work of fantasy. tags are for work in its entirety as currently planned, but additions may be made once the second half is completed.

"This is going to be the best sleepover ever or my name isn't Sawatari Shingo!"

Coming from a teenage boy in silk pajamas, standing on a bed with blanket wrapped round his body like a toga, the declaration was hard to take seriously. Kakimoto was already giggly, having secretly raided his parents' alcohol cabinet, and the sight of a bedhead-stricken Sawatari being as pompous as ever pushed him into a full-blown laughing fit. They all had messy hair, thanks to Ootomo undoing his ponytail then playfully attacking anyone who made fun of how surprisingly long his hair was when down, but Sawatari’s took the cake.

Sawatari scowled. "What's so funny?!"

Ootomo, sprawled on the floor and playing a 3DS, got to his feet and made a fuss out of tightening up Sawatari's blanket toga while keeping an eye on his game. "Not you," he said, smiling. "Never you." The trace of gentle sarcasm went unnoticed and the younger boy grinned.

"Then it's decided!" Sawatari announced.

"Wait, what's decided?" Yamabe asked, poking his head into the bedroom. His arms full with bags of freshly-bought convenience store goods, he kicked the door shut with his foot and shook his head to get his green hair out of his eyes. Sawatari snatched a box of some sweet pastry out of the bags and flopped back down onto the bed, eating with his hands and not paying attention to where any crumbs went.

"Dude, that's my bed," grumbled Kakimoto, knowing he'd be ignored.

Sticking a foot into the air and admiring the new nailpaint job Ootomo had given him, Sawatari swallowed noisily before explaining. "You guys are gonna mix me a drink—" His friends shot surprised looks at each other. "And then the real party starts," he concluded with a smirk.

Bold as Sawatari seemed he'd never shown real interest in anything like drinking, smoking, or getting piercings. The reasoning he always gave was that there's only so much he can do as the son of a prominent politician, but his friends knew it was because he was too fussy about his image. Here, in a close friend's private house with nobody else home, there was no reason for him to hold back.

"Okay, who brought the condoms?"

There was an excruciatingly long silence as they all looked at each other, hands empty.

Sawatari whined. "Nobody brought condoms? Oh, come on!"

"If I'd known you wanted condoms I could've gotten some," Yamabe said with a sigh, dumping his plastic bags onto the bed.

"You should've known to buy some," Sawatari grumbled in a tone far more accusatory than called for.

Seeing Yamabe bristle, Ootomo got up again to try and play the peacemaker. "It's fine, we can get some. The store's still open. Why don't we all go together?"

Busy chewing the rest of the pastry he'd shoved into his mouth, Sawatari shook his head. "You go," he said, the words muffled. "I'm tired." He didn't look tired but nobody wanted to argue with him now. A break was needed, some fresh air—love him as they did, Sawatari's friends could use a breather every now and then. "I'll stay here and..." He swallowed. "Play with your dog!" This last was directed at Kakimoto.

"My dog? He's as tall as you are," said Kakimoto with a laugh. "Careful or you might find yourself trapped!"

"Nobody gets the best of Sawatari Shingo!"

His friends smiled but didn't say anything, waving goodbye as they shut the door behind them.

\---

As soon as the door clicked shut Shingo turned on the TV he'd had them drag in from the living room. There wasn't anything interesting on, though, not this late at night, so after a few minutes of flipping through the channels he sighed and turned it off again. Getting up to splash some of Kakimoto's vodka in his water and take a few sips, he thought about his friend's words. Where was that dog? Kakimoto's family kept the house a little cold, by his standards anyway, and he could use some warmth. He opened the door, fresh pastry in hand, and the sweet smell of it brought the dog running down the hallway. Even with the carpet to muffle things its paws still thudded loudly, the black Great Dane indeed almost as tall as a teenage boy.

"This is mine! Go get your own!" Shingo held the pastry over his head, laughing at his own joke. Leading the dog to the bed, he flopped down and patted the covers. "Come on, up here." After a moment's hesitation the dog followed his command, tail wagging in excitement. What was its name, anyway? Shingo took a bite of his dessert in one hand and looked for a nametag with his other hand. Koro, huh? Well, it was a name.

"Oh all right, here." Shingo fed the last of his pastry to Koro. "Tasty, isn't it? I have good taste in everything!" He said this proudly like he was talking to a friend and not an animal. As though wanting to test this, Koro started snuffling at and licking his hands. Letting out a surprised yelp, Shingo tried to shove the dog away but that only made it seem like he was wanting to play-fight and so Koro started nipping at him, pressing in close and bringing all of his 120-pound weight to bear. Suddenly Shingo realised just how patient the dog had been earlier since now it was clear he could have easily stood up and taken the pastry out of Shingo's hand.

Even with his mightiest efforts there was no way Shingo could win this fight, but he was never one to give up. As the one-sided tussle continued he got the uneasy feeling that something had changed. Koro's breathing was a little faster, the gentle bites a little firmer. He rolled over onto his stomach to try and crawl out from under before things got too rough but Koro readjusted his paws and Shingo found himself pinned, facedown on the bed beneath a panting Great Dane. Twisting his head around in an effort to figure out how to escape, he spotted an unmistakable flash of red. So heavy were the paws digging into his pajamas and so excited was the dog that any further struggles just shifted Shingo's pants down his hips, exposing his soft ass to the slightly chilly air.

In short order he could feel Koro's hot cock bumping against his back, and maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was some buried thing he refused to acknowledge but either way Shingo found himself getting turned on. It wouldn't do to be found like this, though, not when it wasn't even his own dog—

"Shit," Shingo muttered. He had to get out of this. He started wriggling again with the goal of slipping free from his pajamas and this was a mistake.

With a happy-sounding snuffling noise Koro pressed forward, finding Shingo's cunt quickly and starting to push inside. The alcohol had sent blood rushing downwards and he'd been vaguely aroused since before his friends left, but he wasn't quite wet enough for sudden penetration like this and the rough entrance made him cry out.

\---

"Holy shit," Kakimoto whispered. "I gotta record this."

The three of them had gotten back a while ago, the bag of condoms dumped just inside the open bedroom door, but their return was unnoticed due to Shingo being...preoccupied. The guilty arousal on his face went straight to their cocks, each one of them, and while Kakimoto activated his d-pad's camera Yamabe fumbled with his fly. Ootomo hung back, shaking his head at their lack of scruples, but when he heard Sawatari make a pained sound he shoved past them.

"Are you okay?!" 

At the sound of Ootomo's voice Shingo went deathly still. He didn't dare look up. It was bad enough being caught this way, ass in the air with a big dog dick in his cunt, but just when it was starting to feel good—a rush of shame shot from tight around his throat to hot on his clit and he could _hear_ himself getting wetter—

Yamabe put a hand on Ootomo's shoulder. "Looks like he's just fine," he said with a smirk.

"Look at the camera, Sawatari-san!" Kakimoto ducked in front of them, pointing his d-pad square at Shingo's face. Happy to see his master, Koro barked excitedly and wagged his tail. The rocking motion of it made the dog’s girth even more noticeable to Shingo and thinking about that enormous cock and the taboo of it all got him dripping wet and it didn't take much effort for Koro to bottom out.

Doing his best to hold back a loud moan, Shingo glared at Kakimoto. “Get your dog off of me! This is—ah!—unacceptable!”

Kakimoto didn’t stop filming. “I’m sorry, Sawatari-san, but I don’t know if there’s anything I can do…Koro’s probably tying now.”

“Tying?” Shingo mumbled, eyes going wide as he felt exactly what Kakimoto must have meant. It was as though Koro’s already huge dick was growing even thicker, longer, and—yes—that hot liquid feeling must have been cum. He couldn’t possibly get pregnant from unprotected sex like this but the thought still lingered, his clit starting to throb almost painfully hard.

\---

“Koro’s gonna be like that for a while, won’t he?” Yamabe asked. Kakimoto nodded in response. “Sawatari-san…Would you want to, well….” He offered his now completely-unzipped cock to Sawatari.

Sawatari’s eyes widened and his face went a furious red. “I—you—” He stammered before settling on saying, “At least give me something to drink first! You guys were supposed to—mmmhh!” His complaint was cut off by Koro’s shifting off him and turning around, knot still deep inside, freeing up his range of motion.

Ootomo quickly mixed some rum with soda and handed it to him, making sure Sawatari’s hold on it was firm before letting go of the glass. Sawatari downed it in a few large gulps but before he could wipe his mouth Yamabe pressed his dick to his lips.

“No point in getting clean if you’re just gonna get messy again, right?”

Sawatari’s glare had no real anger in it and he parted his lips quickly, tongue slightly out to show that he was waiting to suck cock, and why would Yamabe deny him? So in he went into that tight heat and it was just as much heaven as their first time.

Still trying to film the proceedings, Kakimoto walked closer to Sawatari and unzipped his own pants. “Me too, please, Sawatari-san!” He didn’t need to beg but he knew it made Sawatari start preening. And preen he did, despite a mouth full of cock, his eyes bright with a come-hither look.

Sawatari did his best to sit upright despite the dog dick deep in him so he could put his soft warm hands to use along with his mouth. Releasing Yamabe’s cock with a wet sound, he beckoned to Ootomo. “Come here.”

How could Ootomo say no? None of them wanted to say no to him, not when it came to making him feel wanted and desired, so Ootomo undid his own fly. His cock popped out, hard and past ready, and Sawatari grinned at the sight.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to know when the second part goes up, please consider subscribing. thank you for reading thus far! comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
